


Strange Bedfellows

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Hux has a brilliant plan. Leia respectfully disagrees.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“Oh, put a sock in it,” Leia said, and Hux shut up, annoyed: she was just an old woman, talking like she was his mother. Hux might need her cooperation, but this was _important_ , he was a _general_ (so was she, of course, but it was not the same thing at all).

“But – “ he said.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right,” Leia said, which was what she’d said last night, and given how _that_ had turned out, Hux supposed he should either be thrilled or terrified.

(He settled for both. Compromises were for weaklings.)


End file.
